


Türchen 03 - Das Spiel

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, angedeuteter major character death, eventuell.
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Es ist Nacht in Barcelona. Und das Spiel ist vorbei.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Türchen 03 - Das Spiel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ich muss an dieser Stelle einfach mal angeben: Es ist der dritte Dezember und wir haben den dritten Tag in Folge Schnee. Hehe. :D
> 
> Der heutige Wunsch ist von einem anonymen Wünscher!

Ein Arm, neben ihm an der Wand abgestützt. Atem in seinem Nacken. Es ist klar - er ist gefangen, er entkommt nicht.

Leo holt tief Luft, er dreht sich um. Und da, viel zu dicht an ihm, ist er. Ronaldo. Er grinst und selbst das dämmrige Licht der Straßenlaterne am anderen Ende der Sackgasse reicht aus, um seine strahlend weißen, viel zu perfekten Zähne zu zeigen. Er grinst und eigentlich muss er gar nichts sagen, Leo weiß auch so, was er sagen will.

Er tut es trotzdem. Natürlich. Ist ja Teil seiner Show, die starken Sprüche. "Du hast gedacht, du entkommst mir, mh?"

Leo verdreht die Augen, er schiebt Ronaldos Arm etwas zur Seite. Lässt sich der natürlich nicht gefallen - sofort ist sein Arm wieder an Ort und Stelle und er lacht leise. Ja, er will das wirklich durchziehen, Trara inklusive.

Er lässt den Kopf nach hinten sinken, gegen die Wand, schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Nicht etwa, weil er sich erst überlegen muss, was er sagen will, oh nein, im Gegensatz zu seinem Gegenüber, im Gegensatz zu dem Mann, der ihm gerade so auf die Pelle rückt, kann er die Dinge beim Namen nennen und muss keine große Show daraus machen. Aber er weiß auch ganz genau, dass jede Sekunde, die verstreicht, Ronaldo tierisch auf den Sack geht. Er will ein Spielchen spielen und Leo spielt nicht mit, Leo lässt ihn zappeln, Leo gibt ihm nicht die verschreckte Antwort, die er haben will.

Dann öffnet Leo die Augen und sieht Ronaldo an. "Und du hast gedacht, du bekommst mich einfach so, mh?"

Da - ein ganz kurzes Flackern, eine ganz kurze Veränderung in Ronaldos Blick. Unsicherheit, weil verdammt, Leo hat recht, sie haben sich so lange gejagt, da kann das Spiel doch nicht einfach so vorbei sein. Das wäre viel zu einfach. Doch dann ist die Fassade zurück, das selbstgefällige Grinsen, die Überlegenheit in jeder Regung seines Gesichts.

Leo entgeht trotzdem nicht, wie sein Blick hin und her wandert. Jetzt ist es plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig, Leo an der Wand festzustarren, jetzt hat Ronaldo etwas anderes zu tun. Ihre Umgebung inspizieren, scheinbar.

Ihre Umgebung. Allzu viel gibt es da nicht zu sehen, es sei denn, man steht auf schäbige Details. Wände um sie herum, die in den Himmel ragen. Kahle Häuserfronten. Abgewetzte Steine, die durch den Putz scheinen. Die Straßenlaterne am Ende der Straße. Mülltonnen rechts von Leo, diese riesigen Container, deren Deckel nicht mehr richtig sitzen.

Eine Sackgasse. Ronaldo hat es geschafft, ihn in irgendeinen Hinterhof zu treiben.

In eine Sackgasse. Hier, in Barcelona. In der Stadt, in der Ronaldo nur ist, wenn er mit ihm zu tun hat und die Leo wie seine Westentasche kennt. Klar.

Es ist nicht schwer, den Augenblick zu bemerken, in dem auch bei Ronaldo der Groschen fällt. Der Augenblick, in dem ihm klar wird, dass das alles zu einfach ging, dass das alles zu passend ist, dass das so passend ist, dass es eigentlich gar nicht sein kann. Dann -

Eine blitzschnelle Bewegung. Schock in Ronaldos Augen, in Ronaldos Gesicht, in Ronaldos Blick, als Leo etwas gegen seinen Bauch drückt. Hart, kalt, metallisch, er weiß genau, was das ist, dazu muss er gar nicht nach unten blicken und Leo weiß das auch. Nichts mehr zu sehen von der Fassade, nichts mehr zu sehen von der Selbstgefälligkeit, nichts mehr zu sehen von der Überlegenheit.

Das Spiel ist vorbei.


End file.
